Bleach: Ketsurui: Deicide II, Dawn of the Demon
Ahatake was panting. His Bankai had reversed itself against his will. His Zanpakutō was now sealed, and he was exhausted. "Damn it.." He thought. Senmei appeared in front of him. "Now you're finished." She said, slamming her fist into his face. Before that could force him to move anywhere, she slammed her leg into his side, and began unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on Ahatake's person. "Ojii-chan..." Aoi muttered. She wanted to help, but she knew Ukitake would just stop her too. Ahatake began coughing up blood as the blows began to do their job. His eyes were beginning to droop. He was growing faint. Then..a pink glow. Ahatake looked around, the simple act of turning his head hurting him. From his mother's corpse, a pink light was spilling. "What...?" He wondered, the light making Senmei wonder as well, and she ceased her attacks. From the corpse, a small orb began to rise, and it proved to be the source of the light. "What....is that?" Ahatake thought. No sooner had he thought this than the orb hovered towards him. It floated in front of move for a brief second. Then. It entered his neck. There was deathly silence within the spectators. All of them watched on with fascination and slight worry for the Kurosaki (aside from Megami, who was tending to Shunsui). Even Aku looked slightly surprised upon the sight of the orb entering his body. "What's this...?" She thought, almost in wry humor. "A last parting gift from Mother to child?" Ahatake was stunned. The moment the jewel had entered his neck, he had lost control of his body. Suddenly, he felt a large surge of power flow through him, and his spiritual energy shot up. "What is...what is this power?!?" Ahatake thought, as his body regains movements. "My spiritual energy. I-I can feel it flowing out of me.. With this...with this I can win!" Senmei was shocked. She had not expected this turn of events. She formed another pentragram, causing Ahatake to turn. "Another body?!" He thought. Out of the pentagram rose a hooded man, As soon as he was fully risen, he looked at Ahatake, and the hood fell down, revealing a man with a handsome face and long golden marks stemming from his eyes. His hair was black and unkempt. "So...it seems I have to enter the fray." He said. Now Aku was surprised. "Hiraishin..." She murmured, lowering her blade upon the sight of the man and partner. Why would he come to assist in such a time? Surely, Senmei already had the Kurosaki pacified as it was... however, something wasn't right... her eyes drifted towards the shocked expression that had drifted onto Senmei's face. What was she so suddenly afraid of...? "So you're Hiraishin." Ahatake said, disgust on his face as he saw the man. Hiraishin looked at Ahatake for one brief moment, and then, he vanished, reappearing behind Ahatake. There was a flash of orange as he drew his blade, but Ahatake blocked with his own. "It's pointless." Ahatake said, pushing Hiraishin back. "I can see you perfectly." "I'd be disappointed if you couldn't." Hiraishin replied, and they began swinging their blades, orange light and sparks flying. As they began to move, their speed was such that they were barely visible, given away by the glow from Ahatake's neck and the light from Hiraishin's blade. "I'm getting tired of this chirade..." Aku murmured, raising her blade up. Her eyes narrowed, following the movements of both fighters. "It's time to end this..." Before Ukitake could stop her, she moved inward, blending in with Ahatake and Hiraishin perfectly. Wherever Hiraishin attacked, Aku allowed herself to strike the newly exposed blind spot. It was a pattern that instilled teamwork within the duo, both of them determined to kill the newfound threat. "Some no mai!" Rukia cried, appearing next to Aku. "Tsukishiro!" She swung her scythe at Aku, prepared to freeze the woman. She would not interfere with Ahatake, but Aku was fair game. "Arigatou, Rukia." Ahatake said, swinging his blade down at Hiraishin, who caught it and threw him into a building. Senmei was standing far off to the sidelines. It was quite obvious Hiraishin was trying to keep her safe. "!!!!" Alerted by the woman's sudden interference, Aku narrowly managed to avoid being frozen to death, using a Shunpo to carry her out of there. She held her blade to the side threateningly. "How bold." She remarked dryly. "To think you can fight me when I wounded your superior in such a manner is foolish. You should know better, Kuchiki." "Then try your luck with me, Aku Yokoshima." Rukia replied, lifting her scythe. "Tsugi no mai! HAKUREN!" She let loose a flash of black ice. Ahatake and Hiraishin continued to clash, rising ever higher into the air, soon becoming invisible to all down below, though the sound of their swords rang out loud and clear. However, despite the power boost the jewel was giving him, Ahatake was still losing. Hiraishin's blade and power were superior and the other's could feel Ahatake's energy drop as Hiraishin's blade sliced into his skin. "I told you before." Hiraishin said with a lazy swing of his blade, the sword cutting into Ahatake's stomach. "You have no chance of victory here." It was time to get serious. '''"...Bankai." At the uttering of that very word, Aku let loose her own spiritual pressure, the ice shattering upon contact with the flaming black aura. Poising her blade, she thrust the tip out at Rukia, the sharp tendrils extending at an immense speed and threatening to impale the woman that was being targeted. However, it would not stop there; once she swung the blade upwards and in a circle, she would envelop the entire area in a shroud of darkness. Rukia's eyes widened and jumped quickly to the side, the tendrils moving straight past her. She had to end this now. "Daigo no mai." She said, her spiritual energy tunneling into the ground and shot out like a geyser around Aku. "Shirawana." The geyser's soon solidified and formed a very strong and durable cage which barely any gaps between the bars. More spiritual energy began to move , infiltrating the cage and reaching Aku's feet. "Daiyon no mai, Juhaku." Up in the air, Ahatake was bleeding severely, a mixture of blood and stomach acid pouring out. "Dammit!" He thought, blood in his mouth as well. "I...I can't lose here! I have to win this!"' Then, his hair began to lighten as his spiritual energy spiked once again. Hiraishin's eyes widened. Deicide III, Blood Red Snow The darkness was complete. Now it was unknown whether Aku had been caught in the trap or not. However, there was now complete darkness that fell upon the land. In the sky, and almost like torchlights on a wall, there were several small and white lights that illuminated the ground to view, nothing else. However, off to the side, it looked like Ukitake could still see both combatants despite the darkness. Looking over to his side, he saw Senmei standing in the distance. He narrowed his eyes; obviously, Hiraishin was trying to protect her. So what happened if she fell...? He decided to find out. Readying both of his blades, he swooped in without warning to engage Senmei. Senmei saw Ukitake coming her way. "He won't be much of a problem." She though and turned slowly to look at him. She her hands began to glow yellow. She had absorbed every body after all. Their powers were hers now. "Senjū Kōten Taihō." She said, not bothering with the incantation and letting loose several spears of light that are all fired at Ukitake. In the darkness, Rukia was looking around. She hadn't expected a move like this and was not sure how to deal with it. She decided to keep her guard up. "You can't stop me..." Her voice was echoing now in the shadows, her presence practically everywhere. "Now what is this?"'' Rukia thought, her eyes moving around, though they found nothing in the dark. There was a large explosion and Hiraishin was seen hurtling towards the ground, right between Ukitake and Senmei. Ahatake was descending, and his appearance was drastically different. His skin was darker, tanned, his eyes were cold and piercing, his hair was long and silver, and his chest and arms had long purple markings on them. The jewel in his neck was glowing brilliantly. SLASH! What felt like a sword blade cut cleanly through Rukia's left shoulder, barely missing the heart. '''"You cannot trust your eyes... you cannot trust your ears... I can be anywhere..." Aku continued to mock Rukia throughout the darkness. "You should've known better than to challenge the shadows. All they have to do is consume you whole. Now you're enveloped in darkness... and the only way out is to your grave." The crash made Ukitake stop in his tracks, eyes looking over the two fighters with surprise. The transformation had not surprised him any; the absorption of the orb had ripped that away from him. Now he knew that anything could happen... "I'm not here to lose, Aku Yokoshima." Rukia said, her breath slightly strained. She raised her blade up. "Kenage no mai...Hishiro." From her scythe spilled a large amount of luminous, flowing ice, and it landed on the ground, setting off a brilliant shine. "If this is darkness..." Rukia murmured. "I'll make it flee with purifying light." The ice seeped into one area, and began to converge, merging into one, floating orb of glowing ice. The glow began to expand as Ahatake wrapped his hand around Hiraishin's throat. "Die." Ahatake said as he threw Hiraishin far, and the man soon became unseeable to everyone. Ahatake paced himself and took off, becoming a blur as he raced towards Hiraishin, who was speeding towards the Ocean. "Cero." Ahatake released a large blast of red energy that destroyed a large amount of the city as it collided with Hiraishin, sending him towards the ocean. Everyone's attention was now on the explosion that Ahatake had caused from a mere Cero. That interrupted the next attack Aku was about to make on her person. Out of surprise, she had involuntarily revealed herself, standing clear to Rukia's vision. Her eyes drifted over towards the magnificent light that had consumed Hiraishin. Ukitake himself was forced to shield his eyes due to the illumination that was covering the entire area. Even from here, he could feel the power radiating off of the blast that Ahatake had directed. Had Hiraishin truly died...? Rukia knew her chance was now, while Aku's guard was down. "Expand." Rukia ordered and the crystal immediately exploded, sending a large shower of ice spikes in Aku's direction. In this attack pierced, Aku was as good as dead. "....Damn it." Aku's pupils shrank, as she immediately realized her mistake. She allowed herself to turn around... only for the ice spikes to rip through her body. Her sword had allowed herself to protect her head, but the defense was far too great to spare her life. She didn't die immediately.... but the pain made her gasp and fall to her hands and knees. She panted, her vision growing all the more and more hasier... blood tricked down the corner of her mouth. There was no doubt about it... She was going to die here, at the hands of her enemies. As Aku fell the darkness faded, and Senmei saw her fallen partner. "Aku!" She thought. However, there was no point in trying to get to her with Ukitake and Rukia in the way. Rukia's Hollowfication faded as she fell to her knees. She was exhausted. Her part in this battle was over. Her eyes cloased as Sode no Shirayuki returned to it's sealed state. Another explosion. Ahatake was floating in it's light, looking down on Hiraishin. Hiraishin was bloody, beaten, and exhausted, but he was not done. He had his own reason to win this. He charged at Ahatake, and slammed his blade into the man's gut. CRACK! As soon as the blade made contact with his skin, it shattered. "Why..." Hiraishin let the word escape his mouth, furious that the man would not die. "Why do you live?" "Because." Ahatake said, raising his hand up. "I have something worth living for." He flicked his hand, creating a wall of flames that rushed towards Hiraishin. The man hurtled up, barely dodging the flames, only to find Ahatake there waiting for him. "Damn." He thought and raised his hand up, creating a huge crackling, yet angelic lance. Despite his exhausted state, he had power enough for this. "HADŌ NUMBER 97! RANSARAI!" He cried, and he launched the lance at Ahatake. The Hanyō didn't bother to dodge, and it collided with him, resulting in another explosion that lit the sky, and dried up most of the ocean near the shore. When the explosion ceased, Ahatake was standing there, unharmed and his face was cold. "Allow me to relay a line you spoke not too long ago." Ahatake said, in front of Hiraishin without him even noticing. "You have no chance of victory here." Ahatake swung his blade down Hiraishin, and the blood shot up. Hiraishin fell, hitting the ground without a thud. Ahatake placed his sword to the man's neck. "Any last words?" "Satisfaction." Hiraishin muttered and the blade was thrust into his heart. At that moment, Senmei's eyes turned blank, and she collapsed to the ground like a doll. Hirashin... Senmei... Even with their efforts, they were not enough for the power of the transformed Kurosaki. Aku finally allowed herself to collapse on her back, blank eyes staring upward for a minute. Blood trickled down the sides of her mouth, and she looked over at each and every one of her enemies. Megami had almost finished healing Kyoraku, but he was still unconscious for the moment. But, it didn't matter... she was too far into a position to fight anymore. She closed her eyes... and chuckled. Aftermath The battle against Hiraishin had finally ended. Ahatake's strange transformation had reverted, and the strange jewel that was in his neck had faded. Kaemon had explained to Ahatake that the "jewel" was the Saikōkyū, a invention created by Gikeko for the purpose of suppressing the Hōgyoku. "T-that..was made by Kaa-san?" Ahatake asked, shocked. "Yes." Kaemon explained, grinning. "In a way, you could say your mother aided you in this battle." Ahatake grinned back. "Arigatou...Kaa-san..." Rukia was still unconscious, as were Aoi and Kyuu. They had fallen unconscious due to exposure to the large spiritual pressure of Ahatake's transformation. Megami had finished healing Shunsui, who was sitting up, and looking well, though Megami looked rather tired. There were three graves, one for Hiraishin, Senmei and Aku. Despite being enemies, Ukitake had decided, along with Ahatake, that it was best to give them a proper burial. "Twisted as he was, it was all because of deception in the Seireitei." Ahatake said, sighing. "He does deserve a grave at least." "Yeah...." Ukitake nodded, folding his arms across his sleeves. "Let's place them in and say prayers." Ahatake dumped Hiraishin and Senmei's bodies into the graves rather unceremoniously, and reached for Aku's as well. That was when Aku coughed, spitting out blood from her mouth - a clear signal that she was still alive. But only barely... her breathing was raspy, and her voice was weak by blood loss and the slow termination of her nervous system. "Stay your hand away from me, boy..." She managed to whisper. "Graves are only for the dead." "What the heck?" Ahatake was shocked, and reached for his sword. "You're alive?!?" What could Aku do? Ahatake's reaction was a meaningless one. "It's a pity... Hiraishin and I were defeated by such tools of ignorance." She lamented, turning her head to the side. "Tell me... why do you fight alongside the ones of the Seireitei? You are but a mere resident of this city, with no affiliation to the Gotei 13... you stayed to avenge your mother... but what brought you in to fight us?" "I'm not sure." Ahatake replied, frowning slightly. "Despite Ukitake-san and Shunsui-san being friends of mine, I'd be lying if I said I helped them just because of that. I guess "desire to fight someone strong" would be the best answer." "....you're such a child." Aku wasn't above berating Ahatake, even if he was in a position to killer. "Such a reason would cause a shell of an alliance. Such a reason would cause your very allies to turn on you. They aren't your friends - because the moment they betray you, you would shift that comradeship to hatred towards one another. What would be the comradeship in that...? That's how the Seireitei works; using others for their own benefit. I don't know what Senmei saw in you... but to me, you're nothing more than an annoying insect." Ahatake chuckled. "You expected a better answer?" He asked. "When Ukitake-san and Rukia explained the problem, I had no grudge against any of you, but I won't turn down the chance to fight. What you think of me doesn't matter Aku Yokoshima." Ahatake turned to Ukitake. "Ukitake-san, what do we do with her?" That prompted Ukitake to use a Flash Step to carry himself right beside Ahatake to loom over Aku's broken form, who closed her eyes and turned her face away. "Well... I suppose killing her would be unneccessary at this point... it's better to capture her now." He said calmly. "The Chamber 46 will decide her fate." "Alright. "Sucks though that we went through all the trouble to dig her a grave and she doesn't even get to use it." Ahatake chuckled again. While Ahatake was saying this, Ukitake allowed himself to bend over and gently pick up Aku. Even though she was an enemy, he would be careful not to agitate her wounds further. The woman had suddenly remained silent, eyes closed and not speaking a word. "Thank you once again for helping us quell this threat." He said once more, before turning towards his comrades. "Kyoraku! Rukia! It's time we headed back!" "Yeah..." "Of course, Ukitake-taichō." Rukia said, looking slightly pale from the wounds she had sustained, but Megami's healing had done the trick. "Anytime you need help, don't hesitate to ask." Ahatake said, grinning. Of course, Taiki took it upon himself to place a hand on his hip while waving at Rukia. "See ya later, chibi!" He called out, once again teasing her about her height. Rukia decided to disregard it this time, too tired to make a huge fuss over the remark, but she did smile in Taiki's direction as the Shinigami trio departed. "Alright everyone!" Ahatake said, grinning. "I say it's time we got home!" Various remarks came from the family in return (Taiki, Kyuui, Megami, and Aoi respectively). "I agree completely!" "-sigh- Thank you, Ojii-san..." "Good to go home in one piece, isn't it?" As they walked away, a hand burst out from Senmei's grave... Epilogue The entire house was full of laughter and shrieks of excitement. It had been far over 50 years since the defeat of Hiraishin, and the Kurosaki family had gotten a new addition to the family. A young girl, who looked no older than five, was running in the living room, and the entire family was watching her as if she was a very engrossing TV show. As the girl ran around for what had to have been the fifth time, she crashed right into her older brother. "Oi, oi!" A chuckle came from the man's mouth as he held the top of her head, pushing her back a little and making sure she didn't fall. "Careful... you just might break your nose." He warned calmly, giving a rather non-chalant smile. "Wouldn't want that now, would ya...?" "Sorry Onii-san." The girl said, speaking quite clearly and fluently for her young age. She hugged her older brother's knee, which was the highest point of his body she could reach, before resuming her running. Ahatake chuckled. "She sure is hyper, isn't she Megami?" "Hm?" The said woman had been reading a book, entitled "Using Arms as my Pillow" - written by the senior brown-haired Captain himself. However, once she looked up, she blinked a few times to register what he had said. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ahatake. I wasn't paying much attention... what were you talking about?" She apologized politely. Ahatake laughed. "I was talking about our daughter. She's hyper ain't she?" "Oh...." Megami took her eyes to the running girl before she could disappear. "Oh, yes, she is. Were Taiki and Midoriko this energetic?" She couldn't help but smile. "Oh God no." Ahatake said. "Taiki was about as quiet as you could imagine, really obedient child. Miharu was like that for a short time. Pity they both have grown out of it. Midoriko...she was quiet as well, but also evil. Her first word was "kill"." "Well...." That made Megami a bit hesitant to answer, eyes drifting away from her husband in uncertainty. "I'm sure that didn't mean anything... it's not as if she knew what it meant, right?" "Consider she takes after her mother, I'm sure she did." Ahatake replied. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, did you hear Kyashi actually consented for Mido to marry Kibou? She's in a good mood." "I'm afraid I'm a bit absent-minded... who's Kyashi and Kibou?" "Ah, you haven't seen them often enough to remember. Kyashi is a family friend, and Midoriko's former teacher and love interest. Kibou is the boy Midoriko wants to marry, and Kyashi's son." "Oh...." "Mihara, it's time for your nap!" Ahatake called out to her. "Tou-san, I'm not sleepy!" She said, still running. Ahatake chuckled. "C'mon Mihara, I'll read you a story from "Rejection of the Twin Fishes!" again." Miharu looked up, her eyes glistening. The children's novel series written by Ukitake was her favorite. She bounded over to her father and onto his back, giggling. "Ah. May I listen?" Chuckling, Megami scooted over beside Ahatake in order to do just that - listen to her husband read the child to sleep. Ahatake chuckled. "Feel free." He said, as he lifted out various books, and allowed Miharu to choose which one she wanted. He opened it, and began to read, the smile on Miharu's face remaining even after she fell asleep. What would this new Kurosaki be like? '''The End